


BLUR

by rainebows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebows/pseuds/rainebows
Summary: 𝐈𝐍 𝐖𝐇𝐈𝐂𝐇, A MYSTERIOUS COMET THAT LANDS ON ETHERIA WILL TEST TWO LOVERS.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 17





	1. 1 - CATRA

"THERE you are!" Glimmer said, running into a very disheveled Catra. Catra looked like she hadn't slept in days and Glimmer was wondering if she was okay. Her eyes were puffy from exhaustion and she stifled a yawn. "Are you worried about Adora?" Glimmer asked.

Of course she was worried about Adora, something crazy and mysterious fell from the sky and somehow affected her girlfriend and she wasn't supposed to be nervous. When anything happened to Adora, Catra would usually freak out, like that one time she sneezed in Perfuma's garden she was worried that she had developed serious allergies since her time outside the Fright Zone. As much as Catra didn't want to admit it, she was super concerned about her this time. Catra had sat by her side for three days and Adora still had let to stir awake. She was still breathing, Catra had checked. She had laid her head on Adora's stomach and felt it rise and lower with the pace of her breath. "Yes," Catra answered to Glimmer's question.

"It's going to be alright," Glimmer informed her, "she's breathing."

"I know." Catra told her.

The pink-haired princess put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick hug. "What I know is that you need some food."

"I can't just leave Adora." Catra whined to Glimmer.

"If she was awake right now, she'd want you getting proper sleep and things to eat." Glimmer said, speaking like her mother, which she did often. The princess had seemed like a different person ever since the war against the Horde had ended and ever since her father had returned. She felt older somewhat, gaining a very strong maturity.

She lead Catra down the corridors of Bright Moon, ever since the war she used her powers less, maybe because it reminded her to much of battle or too much of the time when her mother was still alive. One of Glimmer's oldest and closest friends, ran into them in the hall. "Bow!" Glimmer had exclaimed as if she hadn't seen him today at all.

"Glimmer! There's my favourite friend, I mean girlfriend." The two of them had just recently gotten together, so Bow stumbled with the greeting Glimmer gave him a quick kiss and it was cute, but were they a cuter couple than Catra and Adora? Catra would have to disagree.

"I missed you so much," Glimmer said, even though he was only gone for the morning by the looks of it. They then went into super gushy conversation which wasn't very helpful to Catra.

"Ahem." Catra pretended to cough. "We were going to get food, remember?" She told the tan-skinned girl. Glimmer smiled with her purple-brown eyes and waved goodbye to Bow.

"I'll miss you." He told Glimmer. She blew him a kiss. Catra groaned, all she wanted to do was stay by Adora. What if she woke up and no one was there for her? What if she didn't know where she was? Catra hurried her pace to the dining room and Glimmer fastened her as well.

The princess seemed to understand the former Horde solider's feelings. She knew what to say and it made Catra feel a bit better. Key words there: a bit. Catra was still super nervous about it and she ate one of Bright Moon's famous fruits with a sad attitude. "Adora's going to be fine." She kept reminding Catra. Of course, Adora was going to be fine, she was Adora, but Catra however was not going to be okay until Adora was awake again. She finished her food really quick and then dashed out of the dining hall before Glimmer could even say Adora's going to be fine, again.

Catra returned back to her bedroom in Bright Moon, that is just Adora's room. She opened the door and saw that Adora wasn't awake yet. She decided to go to the side of the bed. "I know you can't hear me, but you're really worrying me, stupidhead. Please wake up soon, I miss you." She whispered to the sleeping Adora. Adora seemed to be in a trance, what she was dreaming about Catra had no idea. The room was quieter than it ha ever been before and as much as Catra like how peaceful it was, she was missing the sound of Adora's laughter and all of her jokes.

Glimmer walked into the bedroom, she went over to Adora's bed and tried to recite an incantation. "Hey, what are you doing?" Catra asked, a little bit angrily which upset Melog and Catra had to turn to the alien cat to calm it down.

"I'm trying to help." Glimmer said, with a smile so Catra let her proceed. All the princess wanted was for their friend to be okay. Catra tried to return the smile, but before she could the princess had closed her eyes and in focus she made a large circle. She sat like that for about half a minute, Catra remained silence, "What's going on with her?"

Glimmer shrugged, what she had just done hadn't got them any farther into finding out what was going on with Adora. "Still alive, but the rest is all still unknown." Glimmer said. The princess left the room and touched Catra's shoulder again softly, "Please try to get some sleep."

Catra slowly nodded and Melog rubbed up agaisnt her side. "Goodnight, sparkles."

Glimmer left the room and closed the door. Catra was left alone with Adora again, other than Melog of course. The cat casted all of Catra's inner emotions out and laid down next to Adora's bed. Catra softly pet the alien cat, and the cat nuzzled against her chin. "I miss her so much."

Melog purred and Catra looked back at Adora. Adora had shifted in her bed for the first time. Did this mean that she was waking up? Catra waited for another sign of movement, but there was nothing. Eventually Catra got a few winks of sleep and then decided to wake up. The moon was still pretty bright in Etheria which meant that nighttime's curtain still had to be unveiled. For the next few hours, Adora moved inches. Catra took that as a good sign, it wasn't until dawn broke the next day that Adora finally blinked. She rushed to find Glimmer and Bow, out of breath Melog raced to catch the others and brought then to her. "Guys, it's Adora."

The two of them exchanged glances and followed Catra and Melog back to Adora's bedroom, Adora's eyes were indeed open for the first time that week. "Adora?" Glimmer asked.

"She seems different," Bow commented. The two of them went to both sides of the bed.

"Guys, don't crowd her!" Catra said, being overprotective again. "Are you finally awake, Adora?"

Adora had her eyes open and she moved up to a sitting position on the bed. "Adora?" She said, as if she was the echo to Catra's voice.

"Are you okay?" Glimmer asked.

Adora blinked confused. It was like she didn't know about how long she was asleep and almost as if she didn't understand what the words 'are you okay' meant. Adora looked at the three people near her and the alien cat. She stifled a yawn, but didn't answer Glimmer's question.

"Alright, maybe she's just slow." Bow said and Glimmer nudged him in the stomach for the sake of Catra in the room.

"Adora, it's me Catra." She said, desperately.

"Who's Catra?"


	2. 2 - ADORA

THERE was a bunch of people looking at Adora, she didn't understand what was going on. They all seemed to know her, but she was confused. She didn't remember them, she came up with quick names to refer to them as. There was one with bright pink hair and purple eyes, she decided to call her Glitter, which wasn't far from her actual name. Then there was the hazelnut eyed, dark skinned one, Adora didn't see much to go off of but he was much taller than the Glitter so she just called him Tall. Then there was a someone with short hair and ears of a cat, that was super odd. Adora felt like she recognized this one, but then her memory didn't seem to be working so she didn't know. She had different eye colours one blue, the other yellow. Whoever these people were they were a very strange sight to see just waking up. She named the cat-eared one, Kitty, but even that name required a little bit of thinking.

Glitter and Tall seemed to have a short of thing going on and Kitty seemed super concerned for Adora. That was the other thing, they kept saying one name in reference to her, Adora, that must have been her name. She only heard snippets of the conversation, and she didn't know why but her head ached like someone had whacked her with a giant tree branch. Her body wasn't any better, it ached like a whole tree fell on her. Kitty came closer to her and she didn't know what to do, "Adora, it's me Catra." Her blue and yellow eyes seemed to be really worried or sad.

But who was Catra? What was she talking about? "Who's Catra." Adora mumbled. That sent the three into a flurry of conversation that Adora didn't even try to interpret. They rambled on and on, they sounded like little bugs to Adora. They were buzzing so loudly and all three of them were super worried about her.

A bunch of "What's ifs" were thrown around in the trio and then a couple more "Adora"s. The blonde looked at the strange alien-cat that was next to Kitty. It seems to be picking up on her emotions. Then it noticed that she was staring at it. The cat walked up to the other side of the bed, not the one that the others were on. It nuzzled Adora's face, it was super soft. It never did that to anyone else, which meant that Melog still trusted her. Adora smiled and then laughed when Melog rubbed against her neck. Her laughter made the three look at her, Kitty was smiling. 

"Adora." Glitter said.

"What?" Adora asked, through dozens of giggles.

The three of them took it as a great sign that there friend was still there somehow, she knew her name and she still had the same wonderful laugh. Adora wondered why they were looking at her that with, which so much admiration. "Your name is Adora and we're your friends." Glitter explained.

"Friends?" Adora asked, again with the echo. She facepalmed at least she remembered that it was an expression of foolishness. Kitty called Melog back to her, even if looking at the two of them was cute for her.

"Yes, and you're our friend." Glitter told her.

"Really?" She asked, being friends with each other sounded to wonderful to be true. Adora smiled at the three of them, she wondered if friends got desserts with each other or if they played hide-and-go-seek. That all sounded like fun times. "Do you guys jump of bridges with each other?"

Glitter gave Adora a hug, which was a little bit confusing for the recent memory loss Adora. "No," Glitter said, shaking her head, "but maybe you'd like to meet our other friends."

"Adora?" Adora said.

"Yes, that's your name." Tall replied.

"What are your names?" Adora asked, wondering what she was going to call her friends. It was hopefully better than Glitter, Tall, and Kitty.

"Oh, um, I'm Bow." Tall said, a little bit shocked. He probably wasn't used to introducing himself twice to the same person. Tall was very nice, Adora liked Tall.

Glitter stepped backwards and faked a little bow, "I'm Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon, but to you, it's just Glimmer." She said.

"A princess?" Adora asked stunned. She wasn't sure if she liked the word or not, something seemed odd about it. In her memories, if she had them, she probably had both good and bad memories of princesses which is why she felt super confused in this very moment.

Glimmer waved her hands to Kitty, as if to say, go on. Kitty took Glimmer's old spot next to Tall-er, Bow, but she seemed like that's the closest she wanted to go. Who was Kitty in her regular life? Adora couldn't help but wonder what she could be to her. "Hey, um, I'm Catra." Adora felt her face flush and it turned the colour of roses. Something about this person she seemed to love and she seemed to trust almost instantly. She wasn't the most confident in the room right now, but Adora could feel Catra's spirit, like she knew her very well.

"Maybe we should take her to see the other princess?" Glimmer asked the other two. Adora's mouth opened wide, there were other princess that she didn't know about.

"Yes!" Adora almost shouted, then she toned down and mumbled, "As long as Kitty comes." They all looked at her confused and Adora realized that she had called Catra by the name she was going with before they introduced themselves. "Sorry, I meant Catra."

Catra looked shocked, then her face grew very pink, and then she looked embarrassed. The other two looked at her, suppressing laughter, "She called you, Kitty." Bow said.

"That was very cute." Glimmer nodded, "Now we better get going or we won't reach the other princesses by sundown.

So they traveled, it wasn't a far trip to the first kingdom but Princess Glimmer seemed to think that the journey to meet all of them would take way longer. Especially with Adora asking, "What's that?" and "What does that thing do?" She smiled at all of the things that she say. Glimmer placed a flower in her hair hoping that she would remember the first time that she was in Perfuma's kingdom.

Catra sighed, it wasn't any use to try and get her to force her memories back. They knew that they would come back, there was no way that they were going to let Adora just stay this way. She'd forgotten all about them. Adora had forgotten her. She watched as Adora looked at all of the sights. The blonde tasted one of the treats offered to her by the villagers and just before she could swallow she was greeted with a large hug from Perfuma. "Adora!"

"I-" Adora said, confused. The flower princess was extremely excited so much so that it made her vibrant with joy. Glimmer realized what had happened and she quickly went over to explain.

"This is Perfuma, another princess friend." She introduced the long-hair princess in a very nice way so Adora would pick up on the fact that they had been friends before she lost her memory.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Adora." Adora said, her mouth full of the baking goodies.

Perfuma smiled at her friend, but looked at Glimmer for conformation.

"Memory is lost." The princess shrugged.

"Alright then," She said. "Have you thought of taking her to Entrapta?"

"No!" Catra said, bursting into conversation. Adora wasn't sure who this Entrapta was, but she wondered why Catra had gotten so mad at that response Perfuma had made. Her rambunctious alien cat pal stirred and growled. Adora wondered why the cat had gotten so angry when Catra had gotten angry. That had happened twice now, it seemed like a thing that happened. Maybe Old Adora knew all about the strange alien cat, so she decided not to ask questions.

"Entrapta could help," Glimmer said, defiantly.

The princess and the cat got into an argument until the flower princess decided to break the two of them up. "Guys, I know how much Adora means to you. She needs your help and as much as you might not like it, Catra, Entrapta can help." Perfuma told her.

Catra looked at Adora, Adora smiled at her, but then Catra looked away. She felt like she had done something wrong. It wasn't her fault that she was different, but Catra still didn't trust her. Not like Adora did. "Hey guys, what's up?" Bow asked, coming back into the conversation. He was talking to the locals before, Adora didn't know why but it seemed official and important.

The four of them exchanged whispers and realized what had to be done. They were going to take Adora to Entrapta, it was the best solution that was available. Catra seemed uneasy about the whole thing, but Adora placed her hand of her shoulder and Catra didn't jump that time. The cat girl seemed like she didn't really like physical contact, but now she seemed okay with it. "How are we going to get to Entrapta's?" Glimmer asked anyone willing to make a suggestion.

"A magical horse, perhaps?" Swift Wind said, dropping in from the sky.

"Swift Wind!" Bow exclaimed, happy to see the alicorn.

The winged unicorn stopped when he saw Adora, the last he had heard she was still asleep so he gave her the best hug that he could as a horse. "Adora!" He said.

"Uh, um, Horse!" Adora said, forgetting what he name was in the moment.

"Swift Wind." Glimmer whispered and Adora nodded. "We need to get to Entrapta. Do you know where she is?" The alicorn nodded.

"Yes, I do she's doing scientific research in a giant crater, but I can only bring two people." The magical horse explained. Glimmer thought of the best way to split people up.

"Adora?" She asked.

"Uh-huh?" The blonde asked the princess.

"Go with Catra. I'll try to get there using my powers, with Bow." She explained.

Catra helped Adora board her own horse and the two of them rode off, in hopes of finding Entrapta before the moons rose.


	3. 3 - CATRA

FIGURES as much that the princess would want to be with Bow and she'd been left with the crazy one. Adora was a little bit out of control it was like she had never ridden a winged unicorn before. Not that Catra could blame her, the heights were giving her the creeps. As the winds rushed over her face she realized that it was nice to be alone with Adora, even if this new Adora had no memory of who she was.

Sometimes Catra wishes that she could forget, a whole lifetime of pain, sorrow, and grief was her's to claim and she usually wished that she didn't remember it all. Then she remembered Adora, she was her light and joy, if she forgot everything, she'd forget Adora too. Just like Adora had forgotten her. It didn't seem like a very long time before the three of them where landing near a huge crater.

"Wow." Adora said, she was still holding on to a bunch of flowers from the village and it looked very cute of her. Catra found it even cuter that she hadn't put the flowers down yet.

"What is that?" Catra asked, but she wasn't sure who she was asking. Adora wasn't really answering questions right now and her other company was a magical horse. Catra looked at the large crater and saw that there was a huge sphere inside it.

"Hello, friends!" Entrapta said, popping out of nowhere. Catra jumped and started heavily breathing.

Adora looked at Entrapta's hair, "Your hair is super long," she commented. The scientist/inventor looked at Adora as the blonde pet the purple wefts of hair. "Who's she?" Adora asked Catra.

Catra looked at the person she used to work with. "That's Entrapta, Adora."

Entrapta looked at Adora, then back at Catra, "Well, that was strange. There was huge seismic activity here before you guys came."

"What happened?" Catra asked her.

The purple-haired girl showed Catra the pad where a bunch of information was displayed. "A huge meteorite landed on Etheria. It has some sort of First Ones relation, but it doesn't make complete sense. It's just another piece of the abnormalities of space, but then if you look at the inside, there's some sort of circuit."

Catra realized, the night that Adora had fallen into that strange sleep, tons of the power was wiped out of the entire system. How could they have not realized? "Do you know what it is exactly?" Catra asked the enthusiastic princess.

"Not exactly." Entrapta said, looking at the technology again and the back at the pad. If there was some sort of relation to First Ones tech, maybe that's what happened to Adora. It's like it did something to her, but since she wasn't in She-Ra form it didn't actually hurt her, it just stunned her.

Catra kept an eye on the amnesia Adora, while Entrapta kept running scans. Glimmer called her, "What's going on?" Catra asked the two of them. They still hadn't made it near the place and they were running out of daylight hours.

"We're just a little bit lost, okay?" Bow said.

"My powers fazed out for some reason."

"That's good." Catra said. Bow scowled at her, a look that made her regret what she had just said. "No, I mean, it's good because we're at the site with Entrapta and there's some weird space rock First Ones tech thing."

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other. "See you soon." They said and then you heard some rustling in the bushes behind them.

"That was fast." Catra said.

"Turns out we weren't far." Glimmer said.

"I'd say." Bow said, "Glimmer basically took us all around Etheria. This thing either boosted or fried her powers and I think that neither happening is the best."

Catra bit her lip, they had gone through so much trouble just to get here and she had nothing to show them. It was just a giant space rock, there was nothing special about it really. Other than the fact that it caused a huge blackout in the kingdoms of Etheria.

Adora walked up to the large space rock and before anyone could stop her, she touched the large mass and then blanked out. Catra rushed to catch her. Sliding down into the crater on her knees, she was able to cushion Adora's fall. Adora woke up faster this time. "Woah." Catra said.

"What just happened?" Glimmer asked.

"You." Adora said, pushing away from Catra. Instantly, Catra didn't need any explanation on why Adora was acting that way. She realized what had just happened. Adora had gained some of her memory and what she remembered wasn't good. "You're-" but when Adora was about to say something no insults came out. "This can't be the same person can it?"

She spoke her thoughts out loud and Catra cautioned not to get to close to her. "And you two, when were you going to tell me that I could become a seven-foot tall warrior woman?!"

Adora was feeling like all of the people had suppressed information from her. Catra knew that she was right to feel worried and alone. She was scared with all of her memories coming back, or not all, only some. "What did you remember?" Asked Glimmer.

The blonde sniffled, "I remembered that I left this place called the Fright Zone and I was part of a thing called the Horde. Then I met you in the forest, then, then I had a fight with her, she's evil."

Glimmer and Bow, went over to Catra's side, "No, she's not. Even when she betrayed you, you never wanted to hurt her, you trusted her somewhat. You still cared about her." The princess explained to her.

Adora blinked back tears, Catra was surprised to see her so emotional right now. "Trust us." Bow said.

"I can, but how can I trust her?" Adora asked.

Catra felt stung, she felt hurt by that. She couldn't go back and change how she reacted when Adora left the Horde, but maybe she could fix things right now so Adora wasn't mad at her. "Ador-"

"No! I want to go home." She said, "I don't actually know where that is, maybe Light Zoom."

"Bright Moon."

"That's it, I want to go back there now." She said. Glimmer once again did a reassuring shoulder pat to Catra. As if Catra just one a participation award for doing the best job that she could. GREAT JOB, CATRA! YOUR GIRLFRIEND HATES YOU! Glimmer nodded to Bow and Catra realized that it meant that she wasn't supposed to interfere. The next few weeks would be tough, but as they flew back it seemed like Adora kept remembering things.


	4. 4 - ADORA

ADORA felt betrayed, she had felt like everyone had just lied to her. She should have known that finding her memories was going to be worse that losing them. The shock that she had just felt was unbearable. What else were they keeping from her? When they returned to Bright Moon, Adora tried to find the nearest place where she could hide from them. Unfortunately the corridors of Bright Moon proved themselves insanely hard to navigate and the other three caught up with her fast. Glimmer showed her, her room, and then let her go inside to sulk alone. Adora did sulk alone, but she heard the three outside. She was about to cover her head with a pillow to block their voices, but something kept her from that. She wanted to listen.

"What am I supposed to do?" A voice she knew as Catra's said, "That's also my room." There was no response for a long time.

"Maybe try talking to her." The princess had replied. Adora wanted anything but to hear words from that traitor or whatever she was. Catra walked in and Adora shifted the other way to avoid talking to her. As she entered, she sighed and sat down, Catra knew that Adora was going to be mad no matter what.

She sat on the edge of a signature Bright Moon dais, Melog at her feet. Adora tried staring at the wall, anything was better than looking at Catra. They sat there in silence for a while until Catra got the genius idea to try and walk over to the blonde-haired girl. "I-"

"Don't come any closer." Adora said, sternly. She wasn't going to take anything lightly. Catra sighed. There must have been something that she could do to ease the mood.

"You know, when we were both really young you used to sneak me the bars of my favourite food even if I didn't want the eat with the rest of you." Catra said. Adora still didn't look at her, but if she could she would be giving her a 'what do you want?' face right now.

Catra wouldn't have said more, but it was very quiet in the room so she continued on, "It was such a small thing, but it meant a lot to me. It showed me that I had someone I could trust. You made me feel not alone and I love you for that." She stumbled a bit over the last words, seeing that it was hard to say with the way Adora was now. There was no telling whether she'd understand or not.

Adora wondered why Catra cared so much about her, what else had she done to make Catra love her. It was frustrating to Adora to not understand what was going on around her. Everyone seemed to miss her so much, but not her, the old her. The one that actually remembered her friends. Adora wished, Why can't I remember her like she remembers me? She felt like there was something horribly wrong with her and she tried her best to remember, anything. Nothing came. Adora had only three memories in her mind, or at least that's what she thought when she went to view them again.

Catra and her were fighting in a village. Except it wasn't her, was it? It had to be that other person she could become. Why would she fight Catra as the other person? Both looked very angry at each other and Catra was causing so much damage that Adora was just trying to fix. That's why she knew that there was no more trusting Catra. She could be lying to Adora, as much as she knew. That was the first memory.

The second seemed like it took place before that, it was a memory of her grabbing some magic sword out of the ground and Glimmer and Bow fighting her for it. They weren't even playfully fighting, they were actually fighting her. Adora knew that this had happened, something inside told her that she had felt ever emotion in the scene and she had heard everything before.

This made Adora wary to trust Glimmer and Bow. Which means that there weren't many people around here to trust. The third memory, Adora tried to scan the nothingness in her head for that third memory again. This one confused her the most, she didn't know who the people were in it. She was running through the forest, with the magical horse, Swift Wind. That one she did know, but there was an old lady with large glasses with thick rims. Adora had no clue why she should follow the lady, but she was following them in her memory. The old lady led her to a giant ancient thing, Adora felt stunned and happy, but she didn't know why.

Adora sighed, the memories were there. Without the pieces to connect them, but the memories were there. Without those pieces, what would Adora do? She needed to understand and comprehend her memories, but right now, everything was a messy blur. She sat on the bed, wondering if she would even remember today.

Catra hadn't said much since the last few words, she was going to head back over to the dais. She laid down and Adora followed on her own bed. She had had enough adventure for today. The mystery would still haunt her dreams however and Catra being her enemy, flooded her mind again. It invoked tons of forgotten pain inside Adora and as much as she tried to she couldn't sleep.When she tossed and turned for a bit, she decided to wake up again. Surprisingly, Adora saw that she wasn't the only one awake.

"Can't sleep?" Adora asked Catra.

"Yeah." She responded. Adora sat next to her on the dais.

"Me either." Adora told her.

"What is it?" Catra asked.

Adora thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell the truth. Then she realized that she wasn't the same person basically. Could she even trust Catra now? Adora fought everything inside her head. "It's just nightmares, but I feel like they might be real. All of a sudden these thoughts come back into my head, but they feel like only reflections of the past, not the real thing." Adora told her.

Catra nodded, all she did was nod. She didn't say anything.

"You're not mad at me for not trusting you, are you?" Adora asked. She really wanted to know. Maybe Catra's answer wasn't going to be a good one. Adora might be able to tell how Catra was feeling with this single question, she just had to make sure that she didn't lie.

"I'm not mad." She said. It seemed like a statement, not a complete answer so Adora waited in silence. "I'm just worried." She told Adora.

Adora felt her heartbeat faster in her chest, that meant that she probably did care about her, more than she realized. She didn't know what to say next, maybe she just wanted more words to fill the empty space. "Tell me another thing you remember." Adora told her.

"What?" Catra asked.

"Share another memory with me." Adora insisted.

"Really? I didn't think that you wanted to hear anything else from me." Catra said, and Adora held her head low a bit shameful. Catra thought about another good one. "Well, you would always play tricks on me, like 'Is that a mouse over there?'"

Adora laughed again, "Really?" She asked.

"No lies here." Catra told her.

Adora's laughter immediately stopped. Was what Catra just said the truth? Where there actually no lies. "Can you promise to not lie to me?" Adora said.

"Why?" Catra wondered what had prompted that.

"I can't have no one to trust." Adora said, and Catra was silent for a while.

"I guess I could." Catra smiled. "I won't say anything that isn't true."

Adora sighed, and then asked, "I have a memory of us fighting. Why?"

Catra seemed like she didn't want to talk about it, but maybe she was realizing that Adora was just going to remember it anyway. "It may seem like a big deal, but I've switched sides now."

"Switched sides?" Adora wondered what she meant.

"The Horde was fighting princesses." Catra said.

"The Horde," Adora repeated, to get a sense of the word.

"It was the group of people we were both raised in. Then you turned, you abandoned me in the Fright Zone, I felt hurt and jealous. I couldn't control my emotions before they controlled me." Catra said, she was trying not to cry. They must have been painful memories for her as well.

"I'm sorry." Adora said.

"For what?" Catra asked. Adora's apology seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. I should have just been sleeping this whole time." Adora said, about to walk about to her bed.

"Well, for starters you would take off your jacket before you went to bed." Catra told her.

"Oh, right." Adora said realizing that she was still wearing the bright red jacket onto of her white long-sleeve shirt. "Night."

"It was good to talk though." Catra said.

Adora nodded and with a yawn she fell back into her bed. She knew that there would still be memories trying to reform themselves in her dreams, but she was ready to conquer them, because whatever she didn't understand she could tell Catra. She could trust Catra again.


	5. 5 - CATRA

FOR the first time in weeks, Catra didn't feel alone which was strange to say because she still had Bow and Glimmer. She just felt like Adora and her connected more, and with Adora she definitely wasn't a third wheel. Catra wished for a solution in all of this. Maybe Entrapta was working on something that could help them. Until then the sun had risen and she had a lot of things to do. Catra went out into the hallways where she met up with Glimmer and Bow again. "Is everything alright?" Glimmer asked, concerned.

"Things are fine." Catra responded. "Things are much better now."

"That's great to hear." Bow said.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" Glimmer asked.

Catra said, "Sure," and she was about to walk to the dining hall in Bright Moon, but Glimmer didn't walk with her. She stopped in her tracks, confused.

"Frosta has invited us." Glimmer said.

Catra groaned, "You didn't lead with that?"

"I said, breakfast, I didn't say where."

"But where was the most important part in that sentence!" Catra said. No she did not want to go to Frosta's palace. Not at all did she want to eat breakfast with that tiny little brat, but she pulled through.

"Wake up Adora, she's coming too." Glimmer said.

Catra facepalmed. What she had gotten herself into was a huge heap of princess-ing and it was like her nightmares were coming true. Nevertheless, she had a job to do. She went back to her room to wake Adora. She was still sleeping so Catra didn't no what exactly to do. "Adora," she whispered.

There was no response. "Adora," she said, a little bit louder this time. There was still no response. Catra nudged her shoulder, "Adora," she said again.

Then Catra took a pillow, it was soft so it wouldn't hurt her. "Adora," she said, while throwing the pillow at her.

"I-uh-what?" She stammered.

"Glimmer sent me to wake you up. She wants us to get ready for some princess breakfast thing at a friend's place." Catra skipped over Frosta's name because she didn't want to answer any more questions. Glimmer and Bow where probably already waiting on them patiently. Adora rubbed sleep from her eyes and then tried to put her jacket on. It was like she had forgotten how, which she probably did. Catra helped her fasten it, because they needed to hurry and before Adora could say thanks, she pushed her out of the room.

Catra looked at all of her friends that were waiting for her. They were all staring at her, "What?" Glimmer pointed at the alien cat that was following her.

"Melog, you can't come." Catra said, the cat protested, but then scurried away.

"Just for a while forget about the situation that you are facing and eat breakfast like a normal person," Glimmer told Catra to do. Catra wanted to argue, that was hard to do when they were taking Adora with them. Adora literally carried the issue with her, but Catra was quiet. She held Adora's hand and Glimmer's as she summoned her powers to help them travel there. She had gotten a lot better at light hoping, or whatever she called it. Her teleportation magic was way stronger and Catra was also getting better at tolerating the jumps. Once they landed, Adora fell off balance. Catra and the other two caught her before she could hit the ground.

They had all forgotten that the method of travel was still unfamiliar to one of them. Bow put his head on the back of his next and laughed embarrassedly. "I just we forgot that Adora hasn't traveled that way yet."

Glimmer also shared a laugh, but realized that they would have to enter the palace soon. The kingdom was entirely made of ice. Ice sculptures, ice pillars, even some ice bushes and flowers. Catra was relieved that they didn't serve ice food. Yes, she had been in the palace before, during the whole party fiasco, but she hadn't stopped to eat anything. It was princess food, who knew what it tasted like back then. Pretty good, Catra's mind chimed in.

They walked into the room to see the young princess waiting for them. She greeted them all pretty coldly (that was actually very common of her). Frosta led them to her dining hall and Catra tried her best not to say anything mean. Adora was, well she was Adora, she didn't know what was going on. She didn't recognize the building and she kept wondering why the princess was so young. Once they reached the table Catra sat next to Adora to make sure that she didn't say anything rude to Frosta.

Frosta certainly didn't want Catra there as much as Catra wanted to be there. She smiled pretty chill, no pun intended, about the whole Adora thing. Glimmer quickly explained, "Adora lost her memory with a space rock".

The young princess with dark hair had replied, "Cool."

Nobody said a thing, they just ate in silence, but Adora wasn't eating. "Uh, Adora?" Catra asked her. Adora fiddled with the fork, "It's just food."

She sighed, then decided to eat, her behaviour was super unusual. Breakfast continued on as if everyone were strangers. People barely eat morsels of food and then Catra got a message. "It's from Entrapta."

Glimmer and Bow set down their cutlery, ready to leave if necessary. Catra opened the message and set the tech on the table so everyone in the group could hear. "Guys, I have a lead. There's some weird technology INSIDE the meteorite. I am going to need some help to search for it. OH LOOK!" Entrapta said as if they could see what was going on. "This is mysterious. FASCINATING!"

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

Entrapta looked at the screen sheepishly and then looked the group. She adjusted the camera and the group got to see a view what she saw.

"What is that?" Catra asked.

Adora peered over her shoulder, "Power that is matched by-"

"What are you saying?"

"There's words." She said to Catra.

"We're going to have to go back to the crash site." Glimmer said. The rest agreed. Glimmer thought for a moment. Catra wondered how they were going to get there. Glimmer had used her powers, but there was no way that she would be ready to travel again. "I could-"

"I won't allow it." Bow said, already knowing what she was going to suggest.

"Bow..." Glimmer was about to say something else.

"No more travel, we might need it later." He told her.

She sighed, Catra could tell that Glimmer agreed with him. It wasn't good to lose her powers of transportation when there was something mysterious. They just didn't know what was at hand or even what could be at stake yet. It was like they were playing a game but they hadn't accessed the playing field yet.

Without a plan on how to get back, Catra felt distressed. Adora noticed and gave her a short hug. "What was that?" Catra asked her, not receiving any endearment from her since she lost her memory,.

"I just noticed that people give them to others when they seem someone feeling down and they want them to feel better. I want you to feel better, Catra, so I gave you a hug."

"Thanks." Catra said, still not hiding the fact that she was feeling down.

Adora bit her lip, confused, "What happened?"

Catra looked at her stunned. Adora seemed worried again, so Catra asked, "What do you mean?"

The blonde tugged on her ponytail, "Why did the hug work?"

Catra thought the urge not to laugh. It was really sweet of her to care so much, especially since they didn't know each other well. She adjusted her shirt, where her Horde badge used to me. She looked upon the memories in shame, but then realized that it was better to fake happiness in front of Adora. "Oh, I was just thinking. We need to find a way to get back to the comet site."

"How about we walk?"

Catra was about to say something about how far it was until Glimmer burst into the conversation, "That would be great! Right, Catra?" Catra didn't respond. Glimmer whispered to her, "Come on, maybe it will help Adora remember traveling during the you know." Glimmer said, not mentioning the war. It was still a touchy subject for her as well, she had lost her mother in one of the major battles.

"Yeah." Catra agreed.

The four of them decided to walk. It was a group of Catra, Adora, Glimmer, and Bow, just how it usually went. Catra and Adora fell back as Glimmer and Bow led the way. Glimmer could sense the different energies of the area. The way that her powers had failed before had somehow given her a vague memory of what it felt like to be near the meteorite.

As Glimmer led the way, the quartet had a little bit of light conversation. It seemed like she was trying to find out things about Bow that she hadn't discovered yet since they were friends. She wasn't doing the best because she realized that they had talked a lot as friends and they probably shared everything with each other.

Catra stood behind them, not engaging in their conversation. She looked at her friend beside her, not completely sure what to say to her. Did she want to follow up from yesterday? Did Adora have questions about the forest? Panicking, she said, "What's that?"

"What?" Adora said, looking around to see what Catra was trying to point out. She noticed a colourful bird. "It's just a bird?"

Catra wanted to bury her face in her hands so bad, she worried that she had said something stupid. "It's a nice-looking bird." Catra said, then wanted to stop talking.

"Yeah, I guess so." Adora said, then she started pointing out other animals.

It was super cute to see, anything new that she saw she pointed out to Catra. Glimmer looked back at the two and gave Catra a thumbs-up. Bow had given her a wink. They wanted them to get closer again in the meantime, while Adora was still searching for all of her old memories.

The group met up with Entrapta. She was elated to see all of them. "Friends! Come on! Come on! We've got to get Adora to read the First Ones language on the meteorite." It wasn't just Adora that needed Entrapta to slow down. The whole time had felt a little bit lost. Glimmer handed Adora over to Entrapta so she could decipher the text. The meteorite was carved open to reveal light blue jewels and a slate with words on it. "Power that is matched by none, a ruin between moon and sun. Face the truth that can't be seen or be destroyed by evil means. Evil means?" Adora asked.

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other. The princess said, "It sounds like another dangerous thing."

Bow agreed, "I don't think that sounds good."

Adora stepped back from the slate. Entrapta looked at it, typing up the words into her pad, it was one of her jobs to add things to a vocabulary list of First Ones words. Bow and her were both focusing on making the First Ones language readable and understandable again.

The prophecy or whatever the slate had written on it had shaken the friends. It seemed like they had all found their way back into trouble. Glimmer quickly assembled the princess alliance to talk about what they had just discovered. The princesses quickly formed in one room to talk about what they had just discovered. "I have some important news to share."

"Who are these people?" Adora said, walking into the room.

The princesses' eyes were now all on her, murmurs and whispers filled the room. "What exactly is going on here?" Mermista asked.

"Princesses, I have a lot to explain." Glimmer said.


	6. 6 - GLIMMER

A bunch of voices filled the room. It was overflowing with sound until Glimmer raised her voice again, "Will you let me explain before you all start asking questions?"

They looked at each other. Glimmer was worried that there was going to be another large argument in the room. She had brought them all here to help Adora and she wasn't leaving until some progress had been made. Catra and Bow sat beside her around the table and they had been really silent. They gave Glimmer the respect that she needed around the table and a little bit of support as she went into retelling the past few days.

"As you all know there was a huge blackout of all princess magic around Etheria." Princesses nodded and some whispered things like, that did happen, and, that was quite strange. The bright pink haired princess nodded and looked at the others, "That same night our friend Adora was knocked out and fell into a deep sleep."

The princesses posed concern, Perfuma sighed, she remembered what Adora had been like she saw her again. "She was out for days until she woke up, she lost her memory." The room filled with gasps and shocked princesses. "We were all concerned and the same day we met with Entrapta."

"What did she say?" Netossa asked Glimmer.

"We met at a large meteorite crash. It turns out that it has a strong energy field around it. So strong that it can take out the powers that all of us princesses have." Glimmer told them. The princesses all understood, there had been instances in which their powers had failed them during the war against the Horde.

"What are we going to do?" Scorpia asked.

Glimmer pointed to her, "I'll get to that, but there's a little bit more to discuss. Hidden with the meteorite was a message written in First Ones text. This was no regular meteorite. Someone or something powerful is coming to Etheria."

"Again?" Mermista groaned.

"Yay! Danger!" Frosta yelled. Scorpia had to calm the young princess down.

Catra realized that something was waiting for her outside the door, but she didn't go to check on it. Glimmer contained her story. "We have to find out what the writing is hinted at. Then we can be much more prepared for the battle."

The sea princess sat up in her seat, showing good posture for once. "Like a mystery?"

"Totally like a mystery," Glimmer agreed.

"Well then, what did it say?" Scorpia asked. Then something burst through the doors. It was Entrapta and Melog. Melog ran up to Catra quickly as if knowing that she was sitting there. The cat hummed happily, Catra smiled as if to say I missed you too.

Entrapta carried the same amount of energy she always had despite probably losing sleep over the whole meteorite situation. Her purple hair flowed her into the room and she used it to stand over the table. "Are you guys talking about the meteorite? I've traced it's location to this place here."

Glimmer recognized the planet on Entrapta's screen. It was just another one that was taken by the power of the Horde. She sighed, it seemed like a nightmare. "It was used as a distress signal for other planets and it somehow ended up here." She explained.

Bow gasped and couple of princesses held their hands to their mouths in shock. "It's just a theory!" Entrapta said, hoping that they wouldn't worry too much about it. She shrugged with her hair. "The real information is that it came from this ghost planet, no more inhabitants, but a strong history of magic and technology. So cool!"

"Entrapta!" Glimmer said.

"Right, focusing. Anyways, the written text corresponds to an ancient story on this planet. It seemed like they were quite interested in a world between worlds."

"A world between worlds? What does that even mean?" Bow asked, scratching his head with confusion. Entrapta shrugged, as smart as she was she wasn't super smart.

Netossa cleared her throat. She looked at Glimmer, she was still supposed to tell them what the prophecy was. Glimmer's eyes widened, "Oh right, sorry! The text said, 'Power that is matched by none, a ruin between moon and sun. Face the truth that can't be seen or be destroyed by evil means.'"

"You remembered all of it?" Bow asked.

Glimmer blushed, "I realized that it would come in handy." She shrugged.

Entrapta opened another thing on her technological pad, she set it on the table and it created some sort of holographic technology. "The story goes as follows. An ancient queen ordered all of her people to search for a mysterious totem that would grant her all of the beauty in the world. Her subjects searched for days and days, but she would not let them give up. One person found a strange chasm, it seemed to change the entire perspective in which we view reality. Which is super neat! Anyway, the totem was told to be the most powerful thing in existence, yet it couldn't be found. When the person came back, they told the queen that they had found the totem, but had brought back nothing. The queen grew angry, they had disobeyed her orders. The chasm closed whenever there wasn't an eclipse, so she couldn't send anyone back. The queen spent the rest of her days searching and searching for the totem until she eventually died with no heir."

"No heir?" Catra wondered.

"That must be why the kingdom was beaten by the Horde." Glimmer noted.

"With all that magic and technology in their final years, without a leader to guide them..." Bow said

"They were lost." Catra continued.

Entrapta nodded at all of them. "So how does this connect to the prophecy?" Adora said. All the princesses looked at her, she had been quiet for most of the meeting and it was strange to hear her voice again. "What? I can ask things." She said, crossing her arms.

Catra stroked her light hair and Adora didn't comment on it. "Well, the story is very connected to the prophecy. The power that is matched by none, is the totem that the queen had been looking for. The people were still very persistent about finding the totem themselves."

"They believed that it might have saved them from annihilation." Glimmer shared her theory. "They were trying to warn another planet on how to save themselves."

"The ruin between moon and sun, is the chasm that the subject had found. It only appears during an eclipse. The eclipse is what they mean by something between moon and sun, and the ruin is the chasm." Entrapta told all of them. What she had inferred from the story was pretty genius.

"That doesn't explain the end of the prophecy." Catra said, almost scowling. As she smoothed out Adora's hair, she was a little bit calmer because of that, yet still worried.

Entrapta shook her head, "I know. I haven't figured that out yet. Face the truth that can't be seen or be destroyed by evil means. Maybe it means that we have to search for the totem."

Bow gasped again, "Think about it. What if they are still out there? Maybe they're still trying to find the totem?"

Glimmer nodded, "Then we have to get prepared. Princesses, be prepared for a threat on Etheria." The princesses nodded and just like that the meeting was disbanned. They left and returned back to their respective kingdoms.


	7. 7 - ADORA

NIGHT fell again, and Adora was concerned, again. Her mind filled with dread. She knew that the prophecy wasn't her problem to figure out but it was late on into the night and she was still trying to decipher the last verse. "Face the truth that can't be seen or be destroyed by evil means. Face the truth that can't be seen or be destroyed by evil means. Face the truth that can't be seen or be destroyed by evil means." She repeated over and over again.

Catra hadn't gone to bed. Adora still wasn't asleep so she was still awake too. "Maybe you should stop worrying about it."

Adora said, "I can't. I have to help them."

"Persistent still." Catra said, commenting on the way Adora was before she lost her memory.

The blonde smiled, she undid her hair, something that she didn't do often. It shocked Catra, but she liked it. She was really pretty with her hair down, and the fact that she didn't do it often made it even more a treasure. Adora felt through her hair and hid her face in it. "Why can't I do anything right?"

Catra blinked, a long time ago she had felt the same way. She never thought that she would hear those words from Adora, "Why don't you focus on something else?"

"How can I focus on something else when my friends' lives could depend on it?" Adora said, she buried her face in her jacket that she had slipped off.

The air in the room was still and the area was quiet. Catra was given time to reflect alone. She realized that Adora being this way, could be a sign that they weren't meant to be after all. Adora was too good for her. She always looked out for others before she even worried about herself. It wasn't fair that she was so beautiful, and kind, and even strong. She was completely selfless too, Catra frowned. "You've faced so much more, Adora."

"But I don't remember any of it!" Adora yelled.

"It's going to be fine." Catra said. "Have you remembered anything else?"

"No." Adora said, begrudgingly.

Catra yawned, "Try and get some rest. I'm going to bed." Adora tugged on her hair, a habit that she never seemed to have until she lost her memory. She walked to her bed and tucked herself in. Adora was quick to close her eyes.

Dreaming was the hardest part of the day. Adora was beginning to find that out. Memories flooded her mind, but it was like a book with pages that just kept turning so you couldn't read the words. She could try to stop the pages from turning, but the best she could do was rip out a page, so that's what she tried to do. She forced her mind into one clear memory, hoping that it wouldn't hurt her she was cautious while viewing it.

It seemed to be a hologram person, it was very odd to see. Adora's mind went blank before she could even view the full memory. All she had was a simple frame. She let her mind slip into sleep, the first time she could sleep well in days.


	8. 8 - BOW

EARLY in the morning, Bow woke up ready to start the day. He put on his shoes quickly, because he realized that he might have to go place. He always had to go places. Bow walked through the hallways of Bright Moon, it was empty and quiet, as per usual at this time. He walked into the dining hall only to realize that there was already someone there.

Catra was there, staring at her food with her bright coloured eyes. Bow walked in, "Could you not sleep?"

"It's Adora." Catra answered. Bow got worried, Catra noticed his expression. "It's not like that! She's fine. It's just I've been having second thoughts about our relationship."

"Oh," Bow said. It was a little bit of a sad 'oh'. It was a 'I don't actually know what you mean, oh', but still and 'please tell me more oh'. Catra looked at her food still without eating it. Bow realized that he had to say something. "What's not going well for you two?"

"I just feel like I'm not the one for her." Catra said, "I know it's kind of a stupid thought, but she deserves someone better."

Bow nodded, he poured out some cereal into a bowl. He loved the breakfast food, even though Bright Moon seemed to love fruit. He added some milk and started chewing down on the food with a spoon to scoop it out.

"How about Glimmer and I take her out somewhere? You could get your mind off of her and we can all hang out together and keep Adora's mind off things." Bow suggested. Catra blinked.

"You'd do that for me?" Catra asked, they weren't very close of friends, but Bow had still offered to help her. Bow smiled and his newfound friend.

He nodded, "Totally."

"Thanks." Catra said and she left the dining room.

"Are you going to finish that food?" Bow asked her while she was leaving.

"Oh, right." She said, she took the fruit with her. Bow was left alone again, until a certain magical unicorn stopped by.

"I heard that a bunch of friends were going out." The alicorn commented.

Bow almost spit out his milk when the magical horse nudged him with his large wings. He finished his cereal and said, "Not yet."

"Just give me a call." He said.

"You're a horse." Bow told him.

"Yell for me then." Swift Wind said.

Bow looked around and Swift Wind had already taken off. The alicorn had flown high into the sky and for the second time Bow was left alone. He decided to clean up his dish and then go see Glimmer. She was super tired from last night, she had spent a lot of time talking with her father. She did that often, she was hoping that they could make up for years and years of not having each other in their lives.

She stifled a yawn as Bow turned around the corner, "You okay?" He asked.

"Just tired." Glimmer said, with a little bit of a sleepy voice.

"Catra isn't feeling the best and she wants us to distract Adora for most of the day.

Glimmer's eyes lit up. She clearly already had a plan of what to do. She was probably waiting for this moment ever since Adora had woken up. That princess always had an idea of how to make people have fun. Interestingly enough she didn't always make her friends happy with her inventive ideas. If anyone asked her what they could do for fun around Etheria, Glimmer had a full-scale list.

Somewhat like a tour guide, Glimmer had stood proudly and said, "Follow me."

"I shall." Bow said, delightfully playing along. They went to wake up Adora. It wasn't the first time she had woken up with dozens of people around her.

The restless girl instantly woke with a, "Huh, what's going on? Who are you?" Bow and Glimmer just smiled at each other which was pretty unsettling for Adora who had just woken up.

"You remember us." Glimmer said.

"Oh, great." Adora mumbled.

"Ha, Adora, always being quite the jokester." Bow said, poking her face. Adora's hands went to her face to swat him away. She really wanted to get some extra sleep. As much as she thought that she was going to get enough refreshing rest, she didn't get as much as she hoped. Melog had jumped on her bed and had tried to sleep next to her. The alien cat had also licked her face, result on her waking up in the middle of the night. After that, it was hard to get back to sleep.

Bow told Adora, "Today, it's just going to be us three taking on the world." He said with dramatic hand gestures.

Glimmer passed Adora her vest and whispered to Bow, "Why don't you go to the kitchen a get a huge feast set up. It will be our first fun event of the day." Bow nodded, winked and gave her a thumbs-up which was way more than necessary, but he had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

As the princess and her friend got ready to meet him in the dining hall, Bow and a couple of Bright Moon servants helped get a giant feat ready. Bow invited the three servants that had helped out to join, but they respectfully declined. Their excuse was they deserved some well-suited rest. Bow shrugged and waited in one of the chairs, his chair specifically. It was his favourite. Wasn't at the end, so he wasn't head of the table, just in the right spot to pass down any food items at the table as well. Also the bright light coming from the windows wouldn't be in his eyes.

Glimmer and Adora rushed in, Adora still very confused. She asked Glimmer, "What about Catra?" The princess didn't know how to respond.

"Uhhh..." She stuttered.

"Catra had some things to do." Bow quickly butted in. Glimmer mouthed, thanks and then the two of them sat down at the table. They served Adora waffles, pastries, pies, fruits, cereal, and even juice. Adora ate the food mostly with a smile on her face.

She had commented, "This might even be better than the food at Perfuma's place." Glimmer and Bow were happy because of that. Her mind seemed to be off of Catra and that whole ordeal.

Then Bow called in Swift Wind and the three of them flew away to Mermista's kingdom. Mermista was super welcoming of the company, just kidding, she wasn't. Or at least she was in the most Mermista way possible. She was actually busy preparing things for the danger that they could be facing later on, but she accepted the fact that they could spend some time there.

Glimmer and Bow showed Adora the sandy beaches of the kingdom and the shimmering lagoons. Adora didn't exactly understand swimming, but she caught on pretty fast. She smiled again, they even got a few laughs out of her. They had a water fight where they pretended to control the water as if they had powers and Adora had laughed so much that some of the water might have crept into her mouth. It was still a good time and they felt like they were bonding...again.

Then they spent a bunch of time creating sand castles, even Scorpia had stopped by for a moment. She accidentally destroyed one of the sand castles and was a little bit upset about it so the others made another one.

The day had felt just like old times to all of them. Talking and laughing and playing around with one another. Just enjoying each other's company as friends. The princess had suggested another activity, but they were all too tired to do it. That much swimming had tuckered them all out and they decided to unwind with a little bit more to eat and a bedtime story.

"A bedtime story?" Catra had asked, when Bow ran into her. Bow nodded, he was on his way back from the library. "Isn't that a little bit childish?"

"Do 'The Tales of Wavey, the Sea Manatee' sound childish to you?" Bow had asked, defensively.

"Yes, actually very much so." She had responed. Bow used the excuse that he had to run to not come up with another foolish retort in the conversation. Catra seemed happy that they had kept Adora off her hands, but she also seemed distant. Something else was troubling her, that was for certain.

Bow read The Tales of Wavey, the Sea Manatee outloud to the other two. Glimmer had fallen asleep which was super adorable, but Adora just sat and listened. There were so times when her eyelids got droopy and her head slouched, but she sat up still intent in hearing the end of things. "And that's how Wavey, the Sea Manatee, fell in love with the Sea Serpent, Patrica."

He ended the book and closed it shut, the book closing shut woke Glimmer and she sat straight up. She yawned and said, "Goodnight," before heading to bed herself.

Bow led Adora back to her room, kindly and she waved goodnight because she was too tired to say anything probably. "Tomorrow?" Bow asked her. Adora nodded.

The whole day felt like a wonderful dream so Bow was shocked when he realized that he had to go to sleep. Unless one could go to bed within a dream, but that was kind of strange and seemed partial to the ideals of sleeping and getting rest.

Bow yawned, he dreamt peacefully and slept well, waiting for another journey.


	9. 9 - GLIMMER

"ANOTHER wonderful morning!" Glimmer exclaimed when she got up. She may have been made the queen, but she was still a kid at heart. Getting up was so exciting and obviously Glimmer's favourite part of the day. It opened a door to more fun things to do and more places to see. She met with Catra and asked if it was okay if they borrowed Adora again. Catra had nodded and replied, "It's fine. I still have Melog for company." The alien cat purred at her side and Glimmer smiled.

The princess wished Catra good luck with her day and continued to plan out the day's activities. This time they were going to visit Frosta's kingdom. Bow had listened to the details of Glimmer's plan and he supported them well, that made Glimmer happy. Why wouldn't he support her? He was her best friend, oh, wait, Glimmer realized that they were dating. He was her boyfriend. She had given him a kiss on the cheek before she teleported to Adora's room. Teleportation was the best way to sneak in extra kisses and be gone before he could even register the kiss.

Adora grumbled when she woke up, but she was much more used to being forced to wake up by now. She gazed up at the girl with the bright pink hair and adjusted her vest. Adora put her hair up in a ponytail and they were ready to go. They grabbed some fruit, but since the journey took longer for Frosta's kingdom, they didn't each a long breakfast. Frosta was happy to see them.

She had prepared a giant slide. "I've been working on it ALL DAY." She exclaimed. Perfuma had stopped by in kingdom. Glimmer teleported her and Adora to the stop of the tower.

"This will be so much fun!" Glimmer said.

"Really?" Adora asked, she was a little bit nervous.

"Yeah, come on!" She said. "I'm going to beat you down."

"Ha, you wish!" Adora said, before bumping in front of her to go down the slide. Glimmer hesitated before going down, even though she appeared to have so much confidence.

When they got down, Bow had helped her up from the ground after the slide. "When's it my turn?" He asked.

Glimmer took his hand and teleported both of them up, "Now!"

He went down and almost dove into the ice solid ground of Frosta's palace. They had all laughed, he didn't get hurt so things were all fine. Perfuma was a little bit nervous to try the huge slide that Frosta made so Frosta made an ice helmet for the flower princess. That made her feel more secure. Perfuma had given the slide an excited scream and Frosta gave her a high five.

"Thank you so much for letting us come to you kingdom." Glimmer said.

"Anytime, for a fellow princess." Frosta told her.

Then Glimmer whispered, so Adora didn't hear. "Make sure to up your defences though, we still don't know what those people from the other planet might be capable of."

The young ice princess nodded. She explained what she had been doing already and Glimmer was quite proud. Glimmer loved visiting all of her princess pals, but it was about to get dark soon so she decided to do something at home.

"What are we going to do next?" Bow asked Princess Glimmer.

"Just going to visit some family." Glimmer told him.

"Micah?" Bow said.

Glimmer nodded, "We were talking a couple nights back and he really wants to see Adora. I don't think he's worried about the memory loss, but I think that he really just wants to meet my friends."

Bow chuckled, Micah was sure being such a typical dad. "Maybe you should introduce your father to my dad."

That made Glimmer laugh, she had such a nice smile when she laughed. "Will do someday. But first we have to bring Adora to him."

Adora thought that it was so cool that he was super talented in magic. Micah didn't normally like showing off all of the wonderful tricks that he could do with magic, but he really like Adora's investment in the practice. She have the biggest smile when ever he used a spell. Glimmer and Bow had never been so quiet in a conversation before. "This is going so well." Bow told her.

"I'm so surprised. Happy, but surprised." Glimmer told him. She had looked at Bow and she wanted so bad to kiss him, but her dad was there and she he knew about them being a thing, she was just nervous around him.

Micah had suggested to take out a couple of the board games that Glimmer had found in her bedroom. Glimmer thought that it was a fantastic idea, until she saw how competitive Adora could get. They played Magicopoly for hours and they still hadn't finished the game. At the end, everyone was tired but Adora was still rolling the dice like a maniac. Glimmer and Bow decided to fake losing by making up fake rules for the game. They forfeited. They were super tired of the whole thing. It was still a wonderful day, nevertheless, which made Glimmer wonder if Catra was okay with letting them hang out with her for one more day.

"What's up with Catra?" Adora asked before they all went to bed.

"Nothing, she's just busy." Bow told her.

"But why?"

"Because she's doing work for the prophecy project. She's trying to find out what the people were trying to do with the meteorite." Glimmer said, which was a complete lie.

"But why?" Adora persisted in asking again.

"Because she wants to help the kingdoms be prepared in case there's an invasion." Bow told her.

"But why?' Adora had asked for a third time.

Glimmer and Bow had run out of things to tell her, there was simply nothing else to say. "What else do you want to hear?" The princess finally asked.

"Why is Catra doing this is she specifically told me not to focus on solving the prophecy?" Glimmer and Bow found that manner very odd for Catra. It didn't seem like her to tell Adora not to do something.

"She told you not to do that?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah." Adora confirmed.

Glimmer looked at Bow. Without even saying anything he knew what she was looking at him for, he nodded. "The truth is that Catra...she sort of...Catra wanted...she wanted us to take you off her hands. Only for a little while! She just wanted a little bit of a break."

"From me." Adora had said sadly.

Glimmer struggled to say something reassuring. "No, she just, it's kind of hard when you have so many things to do and complete. Sometimes you just get stressed out and that can make someone feel sad or want to be alone. Away from people."

Adora nodded, but she left the room and went back to her bedroom. "It's fine. It's not your fault." Bow told her.

"What if it is?" Glimmer said and with that she headed to bed. She hoped that she could dream her worries away. The whole thing had made her super insecure about hanging around her friends. She hoped for the strength to wake up and act like things were okay between them, it was all she could do.


	10. 10 - ADORA

ADORA had been alone before, or at least she felt like she had been alone before. She seemed to know the way loneliness felt. She seemed to understand the silence and peace that people felt when they had no others around. Yet, this kind of loneliness was different. It was like stumbling into a void and wondering if you'd ever make it back.

In her dreams she felt like she was facing a whole other world, completely alone. Her dreams felt so different from reality, but so connected as well. She realized that while she lost her memories she couldn't dream anymore.

No, they weren't dreams.

They were memories.

They were memories of the past Adora. The Adora that actually remembered her friends. Adora felt like half of her emotions existed. She knew that the past Adora had felt a very strong emotion towards Catra, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Adora had remembered the feelings of joy and laughter over the past few days. Those were emotions that Adora liked to feel. Yet, there were bad feelings in the midst of the good ones. Like fear, or dread, or anxiety, or grief, or even nervousness. Adora felt all of those right now, and on top of that loneliness.

It was in her dreams tonight that Adora realized that even past Adora had questions from where she came from. Adora had remembered so many things from the Fright Zone. She even remembered some crazy sailor that was always singing sea shanties. She couldn't wait until she saw him in real life again. Then Adora saw another memory of her friends. They need me, Adora thought. I need them, Adora realized.

Without them, who would I be? But seriously, she didn't have the answer to that question. She slept well for the rest of the night. She dreamt of all of the places that Glimmer and Bow might take her to. Adora hoped, that maybe, just maybe, with a stroke of luck, that she could get up before either of them.


	11. 11 - CATRA

TRULY she had done it this time. Catra had fully created a plan that was working exactly how she wanted. Every morning she'd get up and go to the garden and Glimmer and Bow would take Adora on some crazy, fun, wild day. Glimmer was really, really good at distracting Adora. Catra was really good at distracting herself. The princess had told her that Shadow Weaver spent a lot of time in the garden, so Catra liked to spend time there. To honour the memory of her. Sure she wasn't the best mother, adult figure, but she had protected her and Adora once. She had sacrificed herself for the two of them.

Catra spent her days conflicted in the garden. It was calming, but at the same time her old maternal figure used to be there often.

After she got tired of spend all of her time there, she'd explore the palace. Sometimes she'd run into Glimmer's dad, Micah. He wasn't all too enthused when he ran into her, but he would talk about Bright Moon with her. Catra was thankful for that. As much as she enjoyed the company of Melog and hanging around the castle by herself. Having someone to talk to was great. He promised not to say a word about their conversations to Glimmer.

The rest of the time Catra was trying to solve the end of the prophecy. It had to be some sort of clue to where the totem was hidden. Maybe the place that shouldn't be seen was the chasm? Face the truth? What did that mean?

Why couldn't anything trust be simple? Why could it just be we are ancient people that left our planet searching for this totem, here's a map on how to find it? Oh right, it was because the ancient people were stupid, and still hadn't found the total themselves. Catra wondered why they were still searching for it. Their queen was dead, it wasn't like anyone was controlling them. Plus one of her subjects actually said that they found it. Yet, what did they do to that person? They exiled him! The very person that could tell them the location of everything!

Of course this all had to be Catra's problem now. They were going to follow the meteorite to Etheria is what Entrapta had told all of them. That's got to be why there was such a huge wave of energy around the meteorite crash. The energy is how their going to find their way here.

Catra kept thinking about the prochecy. "Face the that can't be seen or be destroyed by evil means." But what did it mean? What could it mean? Catra thought about the story that Entrapta had told. All of it had combined well to this prophecy, except none of it seemed to fill these lines. Catra thought about all of the things that were a bit outside the legend. The queen had no heir, but was that important? It just means that they were queen-less for a while. They probably got a better queen.

Face the truth that can't be seen. Truth often can't be seen. People are often blind to the truth so Catra frowned at the riddle. The truth of them getting another queen was probably true, but not in the story.

She spent days thinking about it, changing her thought path to, it's about the totem, to what if it's about the queen. Catra gave up and decided that it was just about a threat. Glimmer and Bow came back early the next day. Adora wasn't in the best mood after the events of yesterday, but they sounded like they still had fun.

Catra asked Bow where they had gone. He often seemed to tell her everything. "All of us visited Perfuma's kingdom and Netossa and Spinerella were there. We played tag with all six of us, it was crazy! We dodged Netossa's nets and Spinerella tried to catch us all up in a hurricane. Perfuma wasn't really on her own side. She kept trying to make sure Netossa and Spinerella didn't hurt anyone. Which they almost did, Adora fell and had to sit out."

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" Catra asked.

"She's fine." Bow said. "It wasn't a huge deal, we just ate dinner. We even had ice cream and pie afterwards. Ice cream makes everything better." He said, giving her a wink.

Catra smiled, taking it as hope that Adora was alright. She wished that she could be there for her, but if she was she'd have to watch Adora have all that fun without her. Catra would just seem left out. Catra went back to the library, Bow said that she could go in whenever she need. She began to search for the old tale. If it was so legendary and so ancient, maybe there was an Etherian version of the story. Catra took the books out. She even searched through the collections of short stories. She arranged the books back and before she knew it, she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up exhausted from all the work that she had done that day before.

It was strange, she thought she heard her name being called or something like that. Then Catra realized that she had indeed heard her name, because for the twelfth time, Entrapta yelled, "CATRA!"


	12. 12 - ENTRAPTA

"THERE'S something coming for Etheria." Entrapta told Catra.

Catra wanted to say, 'Um, no duh Entrapta' but then Entrapta pulled her back into the war room and she realized that she was right. In the hologram, that showed a broadcasting of things headed towards Etheria, there was a huge mass floating into orbit.

"How much time do we have?" Catra asked.

Entrapta typed a bunch of things up into the computer she'd brought, "Six hours."

"Six hours?" Catra repeated.

"Six hours." Entrapta said again.

Catra sprung into action. If they were going to come, Etheria had to be prepared for a battle. She was going to have to wake Glimmer for help. Entrapta handed her a watch and Catra slid it onto her wrist. Entrapta had set a timer for how much time that they had.

She ran to the Princess Glimmer's bedroom. "Glimmer!" She yelled. Glimmer instantly woke up, got her boots on and was ready to get going.

"It's happening?" She asked.

Catra knew that Glimmer didn't have to add what the it was for them to both understand. The ghost planet people were coming to Etheria and there was nothing that they could do to stop it. "Notify the other princesses. Entrapta and I will begin a search for the totem, because that's what they want right?"

Glimmer sighed, "We still don't know that. Please be careful. Also, what about Adora?"

"What about Adora?" Catra said, they had both stopped walking to the war room.

Glimmer put her hand on Catra's shoulder again, "I know things aren't going well with you too, but maybe if you both searched for the totem together, things might get better. Adora is worried about you, like I am worried about her. So, if you want to make her feel better, let her help you." The princess had a lot of things to say, and what she had said there was very wise. She was just like her mother the queen when it came to saying important things.

Catra gave the princess a nod and ran to wake Adora before meeting up with Entrapta again. Adora wondered why it wasn't morning, but she was completely ready to go when Catra woke her. She knew the stakes of their mission, the clock was counting down really fast. They only had 5 hours and 50 minutes left. Entrapta, Catra, and Adora found Swift Wind and made their escape out into the forest. Entrapta suggested that they land next to the meteorite. "Good idea." Catra said and Swift Wind landed.

Entrapta scanned the meteorite, for more date. Catra and Adora were looking at the meteorite, something about it seemed chilling not that all of the things were coming true. The people of Etheria were going to be in danger unless they found that totem in time. Catra decided to check in with Glimmer again quickly, "How the search going?" Glimmer asked.

"Not well. Going the search the meteorite again." Catra said.

"I've notified all of the princesses and half of them are here already." Glimmer told Catra. She checked her watch they were done almost another half hour. That didn't give them much time to search the whole planet of Etheria for a missing totem.

"How's it going, Entrapta?" Catra asked the purple-haired princess.

"I think...there's nothing." Entrapta told Catra.

"We'll talk in a bit." Catra told Glimmer. Glimmer turned off her communicator. Adora was getting super close to the meteorite. She almost tripped, but settled herself with the rock. Catra smiled at her, Adora had hopefully gotten a couple memories back. "What did you see?" Catra asked.

"Not much." Adora said, obviously lying.

"Adora?" Catra asked again.

"It was just...it was a battle...where I lost my powers. I got them back though, right? Right, Catra?" Adora asked.

Catra nodded. Adora seemed so nervous, Catra had realized what she was worried about. More than being worried about just Catra, Adora was worried that she wouldn't have the strength to protect all of the people that she cared about. One of the first memories that she had been given was She-ra's, which meant that she probably looked up to She-ra in a way that everyone else did. She wanted to protect everyone, she always did.

Entrapta looked at her slate of technology, she was scanning Etheria using a map. "There's some sort of strange reading going on...right here." She told Adora and Catra, pointing to a map that she had on the screen. It created a three-dimensional map of the place that she was talking about.

Catra and Adora were shocked, "A chasm."

"Yes, indeed."Entrapta said.

"It could been the way to find the missing totem!" Catra said.

"YES!" Entrapta yelled. The three of them looked at the map.

"Swift Wind!" Adora said, "We've got a place to go to." Swift Wind nodded.

The three of them were off to journey there. Entrapta was extremely excited, she had not yet flown on Swift Wind's back and she almost fell off the sides trying to analyze Swift's flight patterns. She was hoping that she'd be able to duplicate it herself.

Adora dropped off when they landed first. She ran up to the chasm and almost fell in when Catra grabbed her by the wrist. Adora smiled, "Thanks."

Entrapta realized, "That's very deep."

Catra threw a pebble, none of them heard an echo for many seconds. "Very deep." Catra repeated. She clarified their suspicions. Catra took out a rope that she had attached to the back of a belt like sash around her waist. "Came prepared." She told them. They found a nearby rock and tied the rope to it.

Catra began to use the rope to crawl down into the caves. Entrapta looked nervous.

"What is it?" Catra asked her.

"I'm just not very certain about the structural integrity of your rope or the rock that it's tied to." Entrapta told her. Catra rolled her eyes and continued to climb down. Entrapta found a way, she left from place to place using her hair and then made it down before Adora and Catra.

"This place is so amazing." Adora said. Within the giant chasm, was a hallway of jewels. "But how are we supposed to look for something that we don't actually know what it looks like." Adora said, a little bit confused by what she had just said in her confusion.

Entrapta took the lead, "We're just going to have to search this chasm with the...four hours we have left."


	13. 13 - ADORA

AGAIN, she was left confused. Utterly confused. She didn't know what she was supposed to be looking for. They had no knowledge of what the totem looked like. Did they even know that the totem existed or not? Adora looked at the two friends ahead of her, struggling to keep up with their place.

There were dozens of tunnels, intersecting in several different ways. Adora wondered if they had taken a wrong turn, several turns ago. Sure, Entrapta was a semi-genius, smart person, but something about Adora didn't trust her. She wasn't completely sure why either, maybe because she was interested in everything that was causing her trouble.

The chasm was large and unfortunately for them, there was a tiny chasm, inside a chasm. Catra looked around, "We're going to have to jump for it."

"Okay!" Entrapta said, gliding over the area that had glimmering steam rising from it. Catra frowned, she wished that things came that easy for her. Adora looked around for anything that might help her. She saw and old staff that must have fallen inside the chasm from an Etherian soldier. She used it to leap over the divide of land.

Catra ran and left for it. She almost fell down but Adora caught her wrist. "That's for helping me earlier." She said.

"So we're even." Catra joked.

"Yep," Adora said, they followed Entrapta deeper into the cave.

"Look!" She said. There was a large wooden box over a tall hill.

Catra looked at it, "That's going to be a difficult climb, and I'm out of rope."

Adora assessed the hill. She knew how to climb it. She was surprised that she did, but she found a way. She just need to get to that first small ledge she saw ahead of her. "Give me a boost."

The others looked at each other, then they both rose Adora up. She reached the first ledge and then almost fell. Adora persisted. "Hurry up, Adora we don't have a lot of time!"

"Thanks, Entrapta." Adora said. She finished climbing.

It was true, there was barely an hour left and the feisty blonde knew that they were running out of time. Adora raced to open the large wooden box, she opened it up. There was nothing inside.

"What is it?" Entrapta asked.

"Nothing?"

"What?" Catra yelled.

"There's nothing here!" Adora told them. It was horrible news. They were down five hours and they only had one more hour to find the totem. Entrapta instantly went to mumbling at her technology pad.

"There's no way. This can't be. Maybe I messed up a couple tunnels ago, maybe we need to go back a couple tunnels and try a different path." Entrapta suggested.

Catra was done with the prophecy. "No! I've had it with this prophecy. Totem or not, we're going back to Bright Moon!" She yelled.

"Catra!" Adora yelled.

"Don't try to change my mind!" Catra told her. Adora felt the ledge that she was on start to shake, the whole tunnels began to tremble with some sort of thing. "What's that?" Catra asked Entrapta, hoping that she would have the answers for them.

"It's them." Entrapta said, sighing.

The three of them ran as fast as they could out of the cave. Dodging boulders and other things. They were headed back to the site of the meteorite. Glimmer called Catra's communication pad while they were on the run, "Did you get the totem?" Glimmer asked.

"No." Catra said.

Glimmer nodded, she tried her best not to show any emotions. She knew that they were almost fated to begin a battle with the ancient people. "I'll get the princesses ready to hold Bright Moon as a place of security for the people of Etheria." Then she disconnected.

Catra ran over to the others. "How are we supposed to get back up the chasm?" It was something that felt even more daunting when they realized the time crunch that had been placed before them.

Entrapta used her hair scale up the cliffs and grab the rope. She held on to it and pulled Adora up, then Catra. The three of them looked up at the sky above them. It was flooded by choas. There were dozens and dozens of ships coating the sky like stars, if they actually knew what stars looked like. They were in danger again, with a threat very much like the Horde. The thing about this threat was that they had magic as well.

Catra worried about the princesses back in Etheria. "We have to get back now."

"Swift Wind?" Adora called.

"Right here, Adora." Swift Wind said, trotting in. They got on and took off towards Bright Moon, where the battle of a lifetime was about to occur.


	14. 14 - CATRA

CATRA looked over at Adora. She was trying her best to keep a battle face on. Catra knew that she still had no clue to find the strength to summon She-ra. Adora was just as lost as she was. They were both concerned and worried for the fate of their friends. That's why as they zoomed across the sky. Catra gave Adora a quick hug. "What was that for?"

"A hug, they make people feel better." Catra told her.

Adora patted her on the head, which was kind of a strange move while your were riding a magical horse, but she was doing it anyway. She looked out into the sky, determined to see Bright Moon.

The dozens of alien ships were invading Etheria's atmosphere and within minutes the people inside would be reaping the planet searching for the totem. Adora tried not to cry. Catra hoped she wouldn't get emotional just thinking about it. Everything she had, lost because some other people wanted to find something for themselves.

Why was the totem so good anyways? Didn't it just have the power to grant people beauty? Catra, Adora, and Entrapta all landed in Bright Moon. Bow say them and waved them down. "Guys, meet everyone in the war room. The princesses are preparing to spread out."

Catra knew that whatever they were trying to do wouldn't be enough, but at least they were going to try. The princesses were all working together to try and think of a plan that would claim victory for them and Etheria. When they enetered, all eyes went to Adora.

Adora didn't know what to do. Old Adora would have, but the new Adora was super clueless. "I don't have any answers for you guys. I'm helpless." She told them.

The princesses were indeed hurt by that. It had not improved their morale, they wanted to think that it was going to be an easy battle that they were going into, but instead they were walking into the fight of their lives. Catra didn't want to see all of the princesses so hurt and downtrodden so she decided to say a few things.

"Princesses of Etheria, I know things are difficult. I know that nothing has been the same since we defeated the Horde or since Adora lost her memories, that doesn't mean we can lose hope. We all need to be out there, fighting for the families of Etheria and all of the people who can't fight themselves. And these people, they came and they took the Adora that we know and love away from us. Are we going to stand for that? No! We nee to get back on them and show them that they can not just take over our planet. So what do you say princesses? Are you ready to protect Etheria?"

The princesses of Etheria smiled, trumping yells were heard throughout the room. With a little bit of a morale boost, the princesses were ready to face their new visitors. Glimmer led the way. Everyone else followed her as a major ship approached and landed near Bright Moon castle. "Hello, inhabitants of Etheria." A person with tan skin and light white hair said.

"I'm Princess Glimmer or Bright Moon. What have you come here for?" She said, getting her sparkle fists ready.

The person's eyes were then visible, they had a shiny aura around them. Kind of like She-ra's when she was superpowered up. The stranger's eyes were a very light blue, almost seafood green. They smiled, "We don't mean you any harm. We're just looking for a totem of power, and if you do not give it to us. Then we will have to forcefully take it from you."

"What if we don't have said totem." Glimmer told the ruler.

"Then we'll gladly scourge your planet for it."

Entrapta glared at the person, they were realizing something about the person. What was it? Catra whispered, "What's going on, Entrapta?"

Entrapta held up her technology, the image on her device looked the same as the person in front of them. "It's the queen." She told Catra, but Catra had realized it as soon as she was shown the image.

Catra told Glimmer quickly, "Who are you?" She questioned the person.

"I'm Ederalia of the planet Castellian, and I believe that you may have something that is rightfully mine." She said bitterly. There was no excusing a fight. There was no pardoning each other now. Ederalia had spoken words of battle. She was trying to threaten them to hand over the totem, which they didn't have anyways, but she seemed to think they did.

"Why do you think we have the totem? We don't okay?" Glimmer said.

"There's a story about your kind on our planet. Do you want to know what happens to them?" The princesses blinked and said nothing. "You don't want to find out, trust me. Castellian, attack!" Just like that, dozens and dozens of people from a huge army fell upon Etheria. There was only several people fighting and army of thousands. Glimmer prepared her magic, but it was no use it was failing. She was able to take out one person per blast. Netossa's nets didn't capture as many people and she didn't have as strong a throwing range. Perfuma's plants wouldn't respond as well and she tried to grow things with the best of her abilities, but it was almost useless to the fight.

A girl with fire-red hair came near Catra and hit her with the staff part of a giant spear. She rotated the spear, not jabbing it or attacking with the spear part, but beating her, teasing her into fighting. This seemed like a game to them, they didn't seem to have any kindness or compassion at all. It was almost as if they were trained to fight from the moment they were born.

Catra noticed Adora further away, the blonde was busy trying to punch a solider from Castellian, but with no hope. She had magic shields that kept appearing everywhere, she threw one of the shields at Adora and knocked her out. "Staffina!" The one with the shields cried to the person with the fire-red hair. "You know what you have to do."

Staffina knocked Catra off balance with her staff and scooped her up. Catra continued to fight and pounce, but it was hopeless. She was thrown into their giant ship, then into a giant holding cell. Adora was thrown in by the other girl and she slammed her fist against the bars. There were scratches and marks on Adora's face, she tried to stand up, but her knees were weak. "I knew it was hopeless. I can't be her. I can't save everyone." She said. Now she was trapped inside one of their ships with Catra. Now she couldn't help her friends if she tried.

Catra was given time to think alone, but she had to help Adora first. She knew that their only hope of getting out of her was if she was able to get She-ra back. "I know you don't believe in yourself, but I believe in you and you have to get She-ra back if you want to get out of her."

Adora's own self doubts seemed to be stopping her. She said that she couldn't do it, so she wasn't able to. She tried very hard to do something, to try and transform for even a little while, but it was no use.

"Imagine you're the old Adora."

"The Old Adora wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

Catra laughed, "No, she would. She just wouldn't give up so easily."

"How can you say that though?" Adora asked. She had curled up into a ball, mostly because she was hurt from all the fighting.

It was then when Catra realized that she needed to say something else about what was going on, "This hasn't been the worst shape we've been in. Trust me it's bad, but at least we have all of the princesses actually fighting on our side."

Adora blinked back tears, "All of our friends are out their fighting a battle that's hopeless. It's my fault isn't it."

"No, it's not your fault that Ederalia came here. Or your fault that the meteorite crashed. Nothing is your fault in this. You can't say that."

"But I can say that it's my fault we're losing."

"We're only going to lose if we lose faith in the battle." Catra explained, she held Adora's hand. Adora blinked, something was coming back to her. "Is it another memory?"

"I think that it's most of them." Adora said, about her memories.

"That's good right?" Catra said, hoping that it was a good thing. She didn't know how long she could deal with the sadness Adora was giving her in the cell.

Adora nodded, a plan was coming to mind. "Kiss me."

"What? Are you crazy?" Catra said, jumping to the other side of the cell.

"Just do it." She would have taken an excuse to kiss her before, but something about this felt different. "Trust me." Adora said, with a look in her eyes that reminded Catra of the old Adora, the one that loved her and the one that she loved.

Catra did and she felt Adora's powers surge through her as well. Adora was now She-ra. "Look who's back in action." Catra said.

"I hoped that would work. Ready to get out of this cell, my lady?"

"Yeah, yeah, just bust the door open already." Surprisingly, the ship wasn't made of some sort of magic sealed thing. Adora, now She-ra and Catra searched for a control panel to land the ship. She-ra fought off the dozens and dozens of soldiers as Catra landed the plane.

Catra was trying to ease her nerves so she whispered the prophecy to herself, "Power that is matched by none, a ruin between moon and sun. Face the truth that can't be seen or be destroyed by evil means." It seemed kind of arbitrary, but she realized something new about the prophecy. They had figured out the first two lines of it, but there was something new that Catra saw about the next part of the prophecy.

"It's love." She said.

"What?" Adora as She-ra asked.

"I found the answer to the prophecy. It's not about a totem, it's about the power of love. Love is a truth that cannot be seen and if one doesn't have love, then they will be destroyed by their own hatred."

"So they key to beating them, is not through fighting them." Adora commented.

"Yes, I think." Catra said. That made absolutely no sense, but she ended the spacecraft and her and Adora got out. "STOP!" She yelled to Glimmer.

Glimmer was a little preoccupied, she had gotten a shield and was running out of magic power bursts. "What?"

"Fighting them isn't the way!" Catra told the princesses.

She dropped down next to the princesses intent on hoping them understand. "You know the prophecy!" Catra exclaimed.

"Right! So what about it? Power that is matched by none, a ruin between moon and sun. Face the truth that can't be seen or be destroyed by evil means." Glimmer recited the whole thing again. She was searching for what Catra saw in it. There seemed to be nothing in there about stop fighting the people.

Catra explained, "The truth that can't be seen is love, and the evil means is hatred. You saw how the queen acted when she first got here, she wasn't even nice for a second, I think the hatred has made her forget what love is. I think that none of the Castellian soldiers have heard of love. Also, in the story is said that she was looking for the totem that would grant her beauty. What if the totem was just love and it would make people love her more."

"And you're explaining all of this in the middle of a fight?"

"Yes." Catra said, she picked up another shield.

Ederalia was advancing, her white hair flowing gracefully behind her. "This fight's almost over." She told them.

"Yes it is." Glimmer told the queen. "But not for the reasons that you think so. Princesses, fall back." All of them obeyed and stopped fighting. Ederalia was shocked, but tried not to show it. She was fully committed to being her act of being menacing and threatening.

"So all of you forfeit?" She asked. The ruler of Castellian was obviously confused by everyone laying down their weapons or ceasing to fight with magic.

Glimmer shook her head, "No, we just choose not to fight."

"But that's the same thing." Ederalia told them.

"Not quite, see we think your kingdom's soldiers are wonderful and we don't want to fight them. We should have done this earlier, but, Castellian, do you want to be our noble partners?"

Ederalia was super confused, but she ordered her soldiers to stop fighting, which they had already done. "Partners? Like friends?"

"We don't want to fight you, but we think we've found the totem." Catra told Ederalia.

"You have?" The ruler felt weak. She'd been looking for it for so long that she was basically a ghost now. An apparition of her true self.

"The answer to the slate that you sent us, is love." Glimmer told the other queen.

"What? It can't be?"

"What good have you brought your people? They believe that fighting is the best solution. They're clouded by hatred." Glimmer told the queen.

"But-I-" The queen started to say. "I realize that I'm wrong. I'm sorry for all of the planets I've destroyed. There's no way that I can fix all of it, but I can give you one last thing." She took a jewel from her uniform/dress and handed it to Glimmer with both of her hands. As Glimmer held on to it, the queen began to fade into shimmering gold dust and light.

"Edernalia." Staffina said, sadly. She took a knee for the queen and the army followed. Even the people of Bright Moon did the same. "Our queen realized that her hatred was wrong. She's gone to start things anew. I hope that we can start anew, all of Castellian."

"I think they'll have to have a good ruler." Glimmer said, handing the soldier the gem that she got from the queen.

"Thank you." The fire-red haired girl took the jewel and added it to her on uniform. A blaze of power surged through her.

"What will all of you do?" Catra asked.

"We're going to go across the universe, so try and help people. We've caused so much hurt, we're going to restore it. Also, can we take the dish back?"

Catra instantly thought about a dish like the ones you use in the kitchen. "What dish?"

"The dish, the one with the prophecy and story in it." Staffina said. "It's a model that we made, it crash landed here because of a strange energy source, but it's just a regular ship basically."

"You can." Glimmer told her. Staffina returned to the ship with all of the other soldiers. They went back home and Bright Moon was peaceful once again. "You did it." Gimmer told Catra.

"I-I guess I did." She said.

"We knew you could." Adora said, not She-ra anymore.

"Wait, are you back for good now?" Catra asked.

"Who are you again?" Adora joked. Glimmer and Bow laughed, but Catra was still super concerned. She laughed nervously for a while. "I'm joking. Yes, I'm back."

"Good. Please don't lose your memory or joke like that again." Catra said.

"If I lose my memory, I can't make any promises." Adora told her. Catra gave her a look. "Fine! Fine, I promise. Alright? Are we good now?"

"We're good." Catra said, following everyone else back into Bright Moon castle. Another chapter in their story had closed and a new one was just beginning.


End file.
